justiceleaguebeyondfandomcom-20200213-history
Bruce Wayne
Bruce Wayne is the President of Wayne-Powers and one of the richest men in Gotham City. Once a famous billionaire playboy, he now lives as something of a recluse in his family home. Unknown to the public, Bruce Wayne was the original Batman. History Early Life The only son of Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha Wayne (née Kane), Bruce was born into a privileged life as the heir to one of Gotham's largest companies. He was a quiet child with few friends his own age but those he had he was close to - such as the daughter of his father's friend, Giovanni Zatara. Tragedy struck this perfect life at a young age, however, when his parents murdered before his eyes during an attempted mugging which went wrong. He was then raised on the Wayne Manor estate, with help from the wise and loyal butler, Alfred Pennyworth, but was clearly scared by the incident. Training Bruce Wayne swore an oath to rid the city of the evil that had taken his parents' lives. Even as a child he took this seriously but when he was old enough to travel alone he expanded his sights considerably - visiting experts and acquiring their assistance as he sought to achieve intellectual and physical perfection and learn a variety of crime-fighting skills, including chemistry, criminology, forensics, martial arts, gymnastics, disguise, and escape artistry. Batman Begins Bruce Wayne returned to Gotham City after many years of training, with his body and mind developed to perfection. He had all of the skills and methods to fight crime, but there was still something missing - his first attempt to act as an anonymous vigilante was a disaster. Late one night sitting in his manor, bleeding from his injuries from his first attempt, he tried to figure out what he could use to strike terror into the hearts of criminals. Beyond Batman Bruce Wayne took off the bat-costume for good in 2010, for reasons he still will not explain fully to his allies. For two and a half decades he stayed in his manor, rarely leaving, and sat idly by when his company was merged with another to form Wayne-Powers However, in 2034, a new Batman began operation. Originally stealing Bruce's old outfit, Terry McGinnis later befriended Bruce over their mutual loss of parents and the two became allies in the new battle against evil. Bruce stands by over radio with information for Terry as he patrols Gotham's skies. Appearance Bruce Wayne is an old man, seventy years old, and his age is obvious to look at him: his hair grey, his face wrinkled, his pose stooped with a walking cane to support him. Despite this, however, there is an undeniable bulk to his appearance - the shadows of decades of extreme fitness still visible. Bruce usually dresses in simple suits in dark colours; with greys and blues being particularly common. Personality Bruce Wayne is a bitter old man whose face rarely breaks into a smile. His voice has lost the original soft edge - now he only speaks in what was once his "work voice", that of Batman. Despite an initially abrasive start, he has become very fond of Terry McGinnis, who is publically his PA and is privately the new Batman. Category:Secret Identity